world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011214-Beau-Sami
03:41 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 15:41 -- 03:41 CA: Sami are... are you ok?... 03:42 AA: Beau! I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you! 03:42 AA: But yeah, I'm fine. Why, do I look funny or something? 03:43 CA: Ok I'm going to say something, and it's going to be a bit of a shock... 03:43 CA: But... You kinda... went crazy, put on the sweater, and broke the greatwood gear... 03:43 AA: ...what? 03:44 CA: what's the last thing you remember?... 03:44 AA: I remember you falling, and I tried to pull you back up... 03:45 CA: That would make sense... 03:45 CA: What were those paint things you were doing?... 03:45 AA: ...and then you were about to get crunched in those huge gears so I tried to call all the magic I could to save you. 03:45 CA: Magic?... 03:45 AA: Oh, it's this thing I learned in a book I got from Libby. 03:45 AA: Well, okay, I don't know if it's MAGIC magic, but it sure seems to work like magic! 03:45 CA: Well um, I think it's more dangerous than you think... 03:46 CA: Everytime you used it, a color leeched out of your body, like all the blue left your clothes... 03:46 AA: Yeah, I think it uses my own colors to power itself or something. 03:46 AA: But I seem okay now. 03:46 CA: And then after you used all the colors... 03:46 AA: ...wait. You think that made me go crazy?! 03:46 CA: I think THAT sweater took over... 03:47 CA: You must have been drained and week, so it took the chance to overpower you... 03:47 CA: That's just my theory... 03:47 AA: Oh god....that's why Nate was acting so jumpy! 03:47 CA: He was going to shoot you... 03:47 AA: He wasn't scared of the spiders, he was scared of me! 03:47 AA: Oh no....you said I'm the one who broke the gear?! 03:48 CA: ..Yeah... 03:48 AA: I can't believe I would do that! Even crazy or possessed or whatever. After we've been working so hard! 03:48 CA: But we can fix it! We already have one half, and if the spiders find the the other half, we can fix it... 03:48 CA: and if worse comes to worse, we can use Kate's powers... 03:49 -- arcaneArtisan AA slumps to the ground with her face in her hands. -- 03:49 AA: You guys must hate me. 03:49 CA: No, I'll make sure they understand it wasn't you who did it... 03:49 CA: it was that curse... 03:49 AA: But I should've been strong enough to resist it! 03:50 CA: You shouldn't have had to!... 03:50 CA: It's my fault that you had to use up all your power!... 03:50 CA: It's my fault that I got flung across the room!... 03:50 AA: No! You were being heroic and helping save us all from those spiders! 03:50 AA: You risked yourself for all of us! 03:50 CA: And it's my Fault that you almost DIED!... 03:51 AA: What? I was fine... 03:51 -- chessAficionado CA falls to her knees -- 03:51 CA: Nate... he was going to kill you, right then and there... 03:51 CA: and it would have been all my fault... 03:51 AA: ...Beau, what if I had hurt one of you? 03:51 AA: I mean....maybe Nate wasn't wrong. 03:52 CA: no... 03:53 CA: You're crazy if you think I'd let anyone hurt anyone this team if I have any say about it... 03:53 AA: Nate was just trying to protect the team. Same as me, really. 03:53 CA: He was doing it in the wrong way... 03:54 AA: What, and I did it the right way? I messed up this whole thing Katie was supposed to do and woke up who knows what dark thing inside me? 03:54 CA: No, neither of you were right... 03:55 AA: Still....I refuse to believe that doing everything in my power to save you was the wrong decision. 03:55 CA: No no, you didn't know, but now you do... 03:55 AA: I'm just not sure that Nate was wrong to try to stop whatever took me over from undoing it all. 03:56 CA: We know now that you can't use all the colors, so be careful, and only use them as a last resort... 03:56 AA: Yeah. Okay. I can't promise I won't do everything in my power to help one of you....especially you....if it comes down to it. 03:56 AA: But I won't be reckless. 03:57 CA: Just do everything in 99% of your power... 03:57 AA: As long as 99% is enough. 03:58 AA: I WON'T let one of you die because I won't give everything. Even if it means Nate has to shoot me afterward. 03:58 CA: I just... 03:58 CA: I don't want to lose you Sami... 03:58 CA: I don't want to lose anyone... 03:58 AA: I feel the same way. That's why I can't promise not to do everything in my power to help you! 03:59 CA: I try and keep a collected, so that no one knows, but I don't know what I'm doing... 03:59 AA: No one does! But I think you know better than the rest of us. 04:00 CA: I don't know how to keep you all safe and it's terrifying, that at any moment something can happen, and I'd be powerless to help any of you... 04:00 CA: You can destry monsters with your whirlwinds, Kate can heal wounds, but me? I can make light... 04:01 CA: I can make a dark room visible and that can't help when it counts... 04:02 AA: You're not powerless! You're probably the smartest person on the team! Well, I mean, Aura's really smart too, but hers is like knowledge and yours is like....tactics and cleverness and stuff. 04:03 CA: It's not really apparant is it... 04:05 AA: What do you mean? Of course it is! You still beat me every time we play chess no matter how many lessons you give me. 04:06 AA: And you're always making plans with Libby, and who else could keep up with someone as smart as her. 04:07 CA: I'm not strong enough to help, I'm not brave enough to fight enemies, I'm not smart enough to think of a plan outside of a board game, and honestly, the team would be better off without me... 04:07 -- arcaneArtisan AA stands up and puts her hands on her hips with a severe expression on her face. This might be as close to really "angry" as Beau's ever seen her. -- 04:08 AA: It most certainly would not! 04:09 AA: You go out there all the time even though you're not as strong as Katie or Nate at fighting, and even after getting hurt by monsters a lot! And you were brave enough to go flip that switch even though you knew it would probably send you flying. 04:09 -- chessAficionado CA stands up, hesitating and wincing when accidentaly putting weight on her gashed arm -- 04:09 CA: That wasn't bravery, it was stupidity... 04:10 AA: Pfft. Every time I do something stupid you tell ME it's brave. 04:10 CA: I forgot that I'd have to get ack to the sleigh, I barely got a step in, and that was only because Kate froze time for me... 04:10 CA: We're just lucky that it was weak enough to not show up on Jack's radar... 04:11 AA: Yeah. That was lucky... 04:11 AA: ...but didn't you say luck is one of the things that light players get? 04:11 AA: So maybe it wasn't just lucky. Maybe it was you! 04:12 CA: Didn't do much did it?... 04:12 AA: Well it kept Jack from torturing any of us. 04:12 AA: That counts for a lot! 04:12 CA: Perhaps he just new how it would end... 04:12 CA: *knew... 04:13 AA: And we're all safe now. We--*I* ruined our quest, but at least everyone's safe and healthy. 04:13 CA: Infact, he probably was going to let the gears give me the punishment themselves... 04:13 CA: The quest still isn't ruined, it's just a set back... 04:14 AA: I hope you're right. I just hope Katie doesn't have to do some sort of time magic to fix that thing. 04:14 AA: Or else I hope that our luck holds out. 04:14 CA: If anything, since I was the reason it happened, I'll take Jack's punishment myself... 04:15 AA: No! Beau, don't do that! 04:15 -- arcaneArtisan AA wears a look of serious fear. -- 04:15 CA: And who else should take it? Nate and Aura are not at fault, you and Doir only have one life left... 04:15 CA: and Kate has no choice if it comes to that... 04:15 AA: I don't want ANYONE to take his punishment! 04:16 CA: It's a sad price that must be paid, you've already suffered enough... 04:16 AA: You suffering MAKES me suffer, Beau! 04:17 AA: ...what if we bargained with him? Either get him to let Katie use her time magic JUST THIS ONCE, or get him to do the time magic FOR us? 04:17 AA: I'm sure he'd ask us to do something horrible, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad as the punishment he'd give us if we did it without bargaining. 04:17 CA: I... do have his chum handle... 04:17 CA: it was mostly so I could warn others to not speak to him... 04:18 CA: but I suppose it's too late for that... 04:18 AA: Yeah. I guess so. 04:19 CA: but I'd probably just mess it up and get someone killed... 04:19 AA: No way! If any of us can outsmart Jack it's probably you! 04:19 CA: Look at me, I really shouldn't fall into such a grey outlook on this... 04:19 AA: No you shouldn't! 04:20 CA: Outsmart him? No way, but perhaps strike a fair enough deal... 04:20 AA: Yeah. That's probably smarter anyway. Outsmarting him would probably just make him angry. 04:20 AA: See? You're already thinking clearer than me. 04:21 CA: I'm sorry... 04:21 AA: Sorry for what? 04:21 CA: Sorry that you have to deal with me when I get like this... 04:21 AA: Heh. If you can't let your guard down around me, who can you let your guard down with? 04:22 AA: Look, if you DO try to negotiate with him, you can't agree to anything as bad as letting yourself go through what I'm going through on Derse. Okay? 04:22 CA: No I suppose I won't, it's a promise... 04:22 AA: I know you're going to try to do the hero thing and take on more than you have to, but it would break my heart if you had to go through that too. 04:22 CA: That's another thing... 04:23 CA: I'm sorry you have to go through that... 04:23 AA: Yeah. Me too. But I can deal with it. 04:23 CA: Yes I have my troubles on prospit, but it's nothing to that form of hell... 04:23 CA: Hey, what did you just say?... 04:23 AA: Huh? 04:24 CA: "If you can't let your guard down around me, who can you let it down with?"... 04:24 AA: Fine, fine....if I'm being totally honest... 04:24 AA: ...I'm afraid to go to sleep at nights. 04:24 AA: Because I know what's coming. 04:24 CA: Well how about this... 04:25 CA: Every night, I'll be with you, I'll try and keep you awake at night, and when you fall asleep, I'll be there, right next to you... 04:26 -- arcaneArtisan AA blushes furiously. -- 04:26 CA: And maybe you can find some form of solace in that I'm there with you... 04:26 AA: What....next to me while I'm sleeping? 04:26 -- chessAficionado CA blushes -- 04:26 CA: Oh oh oh dear not in that way... 04:27 AA: Oh...yeah. Okay then. Because I mean....I'm not saying I don't WANT to....EVENTUALLY... 04:27 AA: ...just....it's a little soon to be thinking about that. 04:27 -- chessAficionado CA gets redder and redder, pretty soon she'll be stark red -- 04:28 AA: I'm sorry. I made things awkward. 04:28 CA: You um... 04:28 CA: you would really eventually want to... with me...?... 04:29 CA: Ah wait that only makes things more awkward!... 04:29 AA: I mean....when we're OLDER maybe... 04:29 AA: ...oh god. 04:29 AA: I'm just....I think I'm going to....I mean I'll... 04:29 AA: ...I'm going to run away now before I die of embarrassment, okay? 04:29 CA: O..ok... 04:29 CA: bye... 04:30 -- arcaneArtisan AA runs off....then runs back, gives Beau a quick kiss on the cheek, then runs away again. -- 04:30 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 16:30 --